Chained back Together
by Soursweettooth
Summary: What happens when Blu leaves the jungle and goes back to Rio? How will Jewel get Blu to forgive her for the things she did? Rated T for Language
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, here is another Rio short story. Don't fear Moose Lake will still continue, I am just trying to get more ideas for chapters for it. So in the mean time I am writing this story. Enjoy. this story takes place right after the pit of doom game in Rio 2. PS in this version Nico, pedro and Rafael don't go to the jungle with Blu.**

Jewel: What happened back there Blu?

Blu: What did it look like Jewel I ruined everything. Jewel I think its time we go home.

Jewel: Actually Blu I wanted to talk to you about that. Look at the kids they love it here, maybe this is home.

Blu: Home? Jewel no matter what I do i cant seem to fit it. Everyone hates me, I'm treated like an outcast. How can this be home?

Jewel: Yeah well maybe you need to stop thinking about yourself and think about us.

As soon as Jewel said that Blu snapped, He had been filled with an anger like never before.

Blu: THINK ABOUT MYSELF. THINK ABOUT MYSELF. WHY DO YOU EVEN THINK I AM STILL IN THIS GOD FORESAKEN HELL HOLE OF A JUNGLE.

Jewel: Blu, calm down.

Blu: WHAT DO YOU THINK I HAVE BEEN DOING FOR THE PAST 5 YEARS. I HAVE DONE NOTHING BUT THINK OF YOU AND THE KIDS.

Jewel: OH YEAH LIKE WHAT.

Blu: I JUMPED OUT OF THE PLANE FOR YOU. I GOT HIT BY A TRUCK FOR YOU (Hero of Rio). Who wanted kids earlier than I did? Who got up everyday early in the morning and got you breakfast, or went to get some other fruit if you didn't want the one that I brought for you.

Jewel: Blu, I..I'm sorry.

Blu then opened his phanny pack and pulled out a chain with circles on eather side. It was the chain that they were strapped together on when they first met. He threw it on the ground next to Jewel's feet

Blu: The chain that we loved eachother on is offically broken. If you need me I will be back in Rio.

Jewel then fell to the ground in tears she knew he was right about everything he said. How could she be so dumb to realize what was happening. Blu then took off holding his Gps. Jewel's dad then flew to the pit of doom looking for Blu with a sharp object in his hand.

Eduardo: Where is that pet? I'll kill him

Jewel overheard him.

Jewel: DAD! He's gone, he left.

Eduardo then flew down to Jewel

Eduardo: Good I never want to see that bitch of a pet again.

Jewel: Stop saying that. You have done nothing but treat him like shit since we got here. You cant even say his name right. Let alone respect who he is.

Jewel then flew away.

**Later that night**

Jewel was in Roberto's hollow still crying about what happened that afternoon. Tiago, Bia, and Carla then flew in.

All 3 kids: Hey mom where's dad?

They then noticed their mother was crying.

Bia: Mom is everything ok?

Jewel: No Bia, daddy's not here. He... He Left.

The 3 kids were shocked. Jewel then got up. Her kids then started to cry about what happened. They all 4 were not in the mood to do anything but cry.

**Meanwhile**

Blu by now was a least halfway to Rio and decided to stop and rest for the night. Even he was crying about what he had done, but he knew that it needed to be done. He landed on a hotel roof and set up a nice little bed for him to sleep in and looked down at the world. He then noticed a car that was playing a song.

**Say something, I'm giving up on you**

**I'll be the one, if you want me to**

**Anywhere I would've followed you**

**Say something, I'm giving up on you, **Blu then started to cry a lot more than he had before. He missed his family so much, but no matter what he couldn't go back to the Jungle.

**And I am feeling so small**

**It was over my head**

**I know nothing at all**

**And I will stumble and fall**

**I'm still learning to love**

**Just starting to crawl**

**Say something, I'm giving up on you, **500 miles away Jewel was looking up at the night sky.

Jewel talking to herself: Oh god. What have I done.

She now was crying so much it was hard for her to even speak.

**I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you**

**Anywhere I would've followed you**

**Say something, I'm giving up on you**

**And I will swallow my pride**

**You're the one that I love**

**And I'm saying goodbye**

**Say something, I'm giving up on you**

Blu thinking to himself as he is crying: I did the right thing, right?

**And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you**

**And anywhere I would've followed you (Oh-oh-oh-oh)**

**Say something, I'm giving up on you**

**Say something, I'm giving up on you**

**Say something...**

**SOOOO that was the first chapter. I know it was depressing but I wanted to make it like that. Anyway Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter of the story. Enjoy. Sorry for the language BTW, I want to really express the way that the characters feel and cursing I think is a good was to do it. Sorry just my opinion.**

It had been 2 days since Blu had left the jungle and went back to Rio and he really let himself go. He would go to the Samba Club everynight and drink as many fruit cocktails that he could. All of his friends were worried for him and his mental state. He was not doing well. Meanwhile Jewel was back at the Jungle still hating herself. Roberto approached Jewel and her kids who were still depressed.

Roberto: Hey Jewel are you ok. I know i haven't talked to you in a couple of days, but you really need to let it go.

Jewel: How can I let it go. Blu was my everything, He was perfect for me, and I treated him like crap. I was a bitch.

Roberto: Jewel dont say that. Look I know it's hard for you but seriously everyone in the tribe is worried about you. Is he even worth all the tears.

The 3 children grasped. Roberto realized what he had said. Jewel couldn't take it anymore.

Roberto: No, Jewel I didn't mean to...

Jewel: WAS HE EVEN WORTH IT. YOU PIECE OF SHIT. YOU KNEW NOTHING ABOUT HIM. GET OUT OF HERE.

Roberto: If he really means that much to you, just go to Rio, and tell him.

Roberto then flew away. A couple of minutes later

Jewel (in tears): Kids get your things together were going to Rio.

**Meanwhile in Rio**

Blu reached the samba club and greeted Nico and Pedro and ordered a drink.

Nico: Hey um Blu

Blu: yeah Nico

Nico: Umm I know you left Jewel, and your sad but dude you need to get over yourself.

Pedro: Yeah, dude, not only are you drinking all of our drinks but its not healthy to drink all of that.

Blu didn't anwser. Instead he just chugged his drink.

Nico: Ok, I think thats enough Blu.

Nico then grabbed Blu's wing and tugged him towards the door.

Blu: Please Nico, I'm... I'm fine.

Pedro: Bird, you're not fine. You need to let go dude. If you left Jewel you shouldn't be this sad.

Blu: I'm not sad. What are you talking about. I just like to drink thats all.

Nico: Blu you never drank before you came back from the Jungle.

Pedro: Also, Rafael even told us that he came to your house when you were asleep and your were crying a ton.

Blu then just turned around and left the club. Just to return the next day

**The Next Day**

Jewel and the kids got to Rio as fast as they could, but instead of going to their home instead they went to the samba club. Jewel had a plan

Nico: Jewel, Is that you

Jewel: Nico, Pedro, I need your help please

Pedro: Yo, Hot wing, your mate has gone crazy, whatever you did to him, you shouldn't have

Nico: Yeah he's gone insane. He comes here and drinks all of our drinks then goes home and crys himself to sleep.

Jewel: Really? Look then that will make my plan alot easier then. Put some of this in his drink.

Jewel then haded a small bag of some odd red powder to Pedro.

Pedro: WE ARE NOT DRUGGING BLU.

Jewel: Please.

Nico: No pedro, we drug him, he is gone to far.

Jewel: Thank you.

**A Couple of Hours Later**

Blu had arrived at the samba club look depressed as always and sat down and ordered a drink.

Nico: Blu you need to stop treating yourself like this

Nico was making his drink and then dumped the red powder in the drink whithout Blu realizing it. He then handed him the drink. Blu had a drink.

Blu: Thank you, huh wow this tastes pretty...pretty goo.

Blu then fell on the floor dead asleep.

**Later that day.**

Blu had started to wake up. He was in a unknown hollow.

Blu talking to himself: Uhhrrggg my head..

Jewel: Hey Blu..

Blu then flipped his head around to see Jewel standing above him with somthing on her foot, he couldnt tell what it was because his eyes were still blurry. He started to stand up, but when he put weight on his foot. Jewel shoved her leg back and he fell face first onto the floor.

Blu was chained to Jewel with the same chain that he gave her.

** Blu is chained to Jewel. What will happen next.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the next chapter of Chained again. Enjoy.**  
><strong>_<strong>

Blu then stood up his eyes cleared and he was fully awake for the fall.

Blu: You chained us together. Why? (blu said in a angry tone)

Jewel: Blu, we've always been chained together. just not phsically.

Blu then turned around with his back facing Jewel with his wings crossed. Jewl then got the message and walked to the edged of the hollow and tugged Blu straight out of the hollow leaving him hanging from the tree as Jewel was still standing at the edge.

Jewel: Blu please forgive me. I was wrong for treating you like that. I should have been nicer.

Blu still didnt anwser. Jewel then picked up a rock in the hollow and dropped it on Blu. knocking him out

He then woke up in a cage in a building. He saw Rafael, Nico, Pedro, and his 3 kids on the other side.

Jewel: Rember this place its the place that were taken to when we first met.

Blu: What is wrong with you thats the second time you have Knocked me out.

Jewel: Blu please forgive me. I'm sorry. I love you.

Blu didn't responed. Jewel then nodded to the group. They then opened the cage door and picked up Blu with force, with jewel flying next to then. they then dropped the two out of the window on to the streets of Rio.

Blu: Hey what was that for

Jewel than began running. The chained then tightened and Blu tripped, but Jewel continued running. Blu had no choice but to quickly recover and run with Jewel. after and couple minutes of running, they made it to a forested trail.

Blu: Why are you doing this Jewel? When i said chain broken that was my of telling you that were done. Now please take this chain.

Jewel: Does this chain look A-Broken or B- Able to take off.

Blu: No.

They began walking on the trail to a observing building. The same one they slept in for their first night in Rio.

Blu: I see what your doing Jewel. It's not going to work.

Jewel: Watch it.

Jewel than sprinted towards the building and began climbing it, dragging Blu up.

Blu: Jewel stop. Jewel!

Jewel: Who's dragging who's but now.

She then reached the ledge and pulled Blu up.

Jewel: Blu please just say that you forgive me. I want to be with you again.

Blu: Jewel I'm sorry but I dont want to be with you. I want a mate who will treat me the same way I treat them.

Jewel: Fine. Sorry Blu I have to do this again.

Jewel then threw another bag of red powder in his face. It exploded and Blu was out cold.

**And that was the 3rd Chapter. Please read the 4th.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's Chapter 4. Enjoy. BTW I put the story in script form because it annoys me when I have to do a bunch of quotation marks. Plus this is more of a dialouge story anyway.**

Blu woke up. It was the morning. He was in the same place he was in before. He then looked over to Jewel, but she wasn't there. Instead there way just the chain straped to the post leaving Blu unable to escape. A couple of minutes later Jewel returned.

Jewel: Well, well, Look who's up.

Blu: Please let me go.

Jewel: Nah, I'm good.

Jewel then took a wierd looking bottle of liquid. She poured the stuff on the chain and her foot. She then slipped out the circle from the post ( The chain was only wrapped around that post and looped throung the chain) and then she slipped the circle to her foot.

Jewel: I think you can remember what happeded next but since I don't to get attacked by Rafael's children I want to skip to the cliff jump.

Blu: Please Jewel no. We almost died last time

Jewel then aproached Jewel with a pair of sciccors and cliped a couple of feathers off of Blu's wing.

Blu: What was that for.

Jewel: Oh that. I just clipped your wing so you cant fly. Tulio showed it to me if I didn't want the kids flying.

Blu: Great.

Jewel: Don't worry you should be flying in a day or two.

Jewel then jumped off then building and started flying but Blu fell straight down.

Jewel landing: Good, it worked.

Blu standing, weak, because of the long fall: I hate you

Jewel: Yep and I love you.

Getting to the cliff was a little more difficult. Jewel had to drag Blu all the way there because he refused to go. But Jewel's strength overpowered his. They had now reached the cliff. Jewel then walked up to the edge of cliff with a evil smile on her face.

Blu: Please Jewel, Dont do it. (He said in a very scared expression)

Jewel: Not until you say that you forgive me, and tell me that you love me, and you actully mean it.

Blu: Oh god why

Jewel then Jumped off the cliff pulling Blu along with him. She made sure she timed it perfectly. They landed on a hand glider.

Blu: Are we dead

Jewel: NO WERE STILL ALIVE. HA HAA

Jewel then turned to Blu.

Blu: Jewel why are you doing this.

Jewel: Because I want to show you that we were made for eachother and that like you said all those years ago that we were chained to eachother birds.

Blu than began to cry tears of joy. He thought to himself about the fun times he and jewel had together and that she would do these things for him.

Blu: I'm sorry Jewel. it was me who was being a jerk back at the jungle.

Blu then realized what he was doing. Jewels plan was actullay working.

Blu: But, I still dont forgive you (he then looked away from Jewel)

He then realized what happed next. Jewel then fell off the hand glider. as they were both falling Nico, Pedro, Rafael, and the gunderson kids, caught them and brought them to the groud next to Nico, and Pedros Samba club.

**That was the 4th chapter of my story. I left it short because i want the next chapter to be the last and it needs to be seprate from this one.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the 5th and final chapter of the Fanfiction. Enjoy.**  
><strong>_<strong>

Blu and Jewel were put down next to Nico and pedro's samba club. But this time Blu was actully happy to relive this part of their adventure. He had now understood what Jewel was doing and complely accepeted it. They then walked into the samba club.

Nico (singing to the crowd): Ladies and Gentlemen I give you Blu and Jewel the cutest couple in Rio.

Pedro: Anyway so since their return from the jungle we need to give them a speical treat.

_**Party in Ipanema, baby!**_

_**I want to party**_

_**I want to samba**_

_**I want to party**_

_**I want to samba**_

_**I want to party**_

_**And live my life (Pedro: live my life)**_

_**I want to party (party)**_

_**And fly**_

_**Imma fly, fly just like a bird**_

_**(But you are a bird! )**_

_**Oh yeah, you're right,**_

_**So let me fly just like a rocket, then (ok)**_**, **

Jewel than began dancing around Blu.

_**Fly so high where I need to come down for oxygen**_

_**Cause once we start it, baby, ain't no ain't no stoppin' then**_

_**Cause I just want to live my life, and party**_

_**All I want is to be free, and rock my body**_

_**Ain't nowhere around the world that I want to live my life**_

_**In Rio**_

_**Cause in Rio**_

_**In Rio, I realize**_

Blu then could't resist he bagan dancing as well.

_**I want to party (party)**_

_**I want to samba (party)**_

_**I want to party (party)**_

_**And fly**_

_**I'm that samba, samba**_

_**Master, master, master**_

_**Master, master**_

_**Who shouts out?**_

_**Imma get your blaster, blaster,**_

_**Blaster, blaster, blaster**_

_**You dance fast,**_

_**But I dance faster, faster, faster**_

_**Faster, faster**_

_**You're too slow**_

_**You need to catch up**_

_**You can dance, and dance, but I...**_

Jewel then Grabbed Blu's wing and started to dance with him, He felt happier than ever before.

_**I want to party (party)**_

_**I want to samba (party)**_

_**I want to party (party)**_

_**I want to samba (party)**_

_**I want to party (party)**_

_**And live my life (live my life)**_

_**I want to party (party)**_

_**And fly**_

_**Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey**_

_**Jewel then began singing**_

_**Laya, Laya, Laya, Laya, Laya**_

_**Laya, Laya, Laya**_

_**HeyHey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey**_

he music then died down.

Blu: Look Jewel, I forgive you.

Jewel: Aaaannnnddddd

Blu: and, I...I.. I love I never want to leave your side again.

Jewel: I Love you too Blu.

Jewel then passionetly kissed Blu. Blu accepted it and kissed back. They were love birds once more. They ended there kiss.

Jewel: I would rather stay with you here in Rio than ever go back to the Jungle.

Blu: Thank you Jewel. For everything.

Jewel then took out the bottle of liquid and put it on Blu's and her's legs they then slipped out of the chain.

They didn't need the physical chain anymore, Because they were chained together by another thing... Love.

**Thats the end of my story hope you enjoyed it. Please I would like to know what you thought of it, leave a review or send me a PM.**


End file.
